


Run him like a blade.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Magna Carta: Tears of Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing him is the next step up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run him like a blade.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 5, 2007.

On the day of the betrayal, Calintz Jerevinan remembered every stolen glance, every shared embrace, every heated kiss and the million and one different images of a million different beds across the years. They had been sweet and perfect, prior to the moment where he discovered that it had all been a lie. He did not allow himself much time to grieve. He was a soldier: soldiers only needed to concern themselves with their duties and the consequences without ever thinking about the loss. After the cold emptiness followed the rage, which Calintz used to get him through the training he required to defeat Agreian. Chris had been snide enough to point out that anger was merely depression with an agenda, but Calintz ignored him.

  
During their last duel, Calintz buried all the memories of their love with each slice, cutting them away from himself until it had been remarkably easy, slamming his sword through Agreian’s chest, staring, unblinking, into his ex-lover’s eyes as the light faltered and the agony darkened their color. That night, the first night of his freedom, it was the image of Agreian bleeding at his feet that made him hard, and the remembrance of their closeness with nothing but his sword between them that made him cum.  



End file.
